Mockingjay: Retold
by shegoismyfav
Summary: What if it was Katniss who was left behind in Catching Fire? How would she deal with being imprisoned and tortured? And what if she shared a cell with Effie? Throw in some sexual confusion and emotional instability and you've got yourself one hell of a ride. Effniss! Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Katniss woke to fingers running through her hair. Her head and body were killing her, and for a moment she couldn't remember anything.

"Come on, Katniss. Wake up darling," a voice above her head whispered.

_'Effie?'_ she thought, beyond confused. _'But Effie left before the Games. Haymitch's plan! If Effie's here it must have worked!'_

It all came rushing back. Betee's plan, the wire being cut, Johanna ripping out her tracker, blowing the forcefield...

"Peeta!" she gasped, sitting up, only to feel her stomach lurch as pain consumed her.

Her vision swam, and she felt a pair of hands guiding her back down. She looked up at the person, trying to gauge how safe she was. She didn't recognize her at first, until she locked onto blue eyes.

"Effie?" she asked, still unsure, as the woman had honey-blonde hair and was void of any makeup.

"Yes, honey, it's me."

"Peeta, where's Peeta?" Effie bit her lip and looked away. "Effie, where's Peeta?" she asked, lifting herself off what she realized was the woman's lap.

"Katniss, you've been unconscious for several days. What do you remember?"

"I blew the forcefield," she replied, her heartbeat quickening.

"Yes, you did." She sighed, and Katniss knew that nothing good was going to come out of her mouth. "I don't know what Haymitch's plan was, certainly not this." She waved her hand, and Katniss noticed they appeared to be in a cell. "After you destroyed the forcefield, the broadcast went down.

"The Gamemakers sent in a hovercraft to round up the remaining victors. From what I've heard, another craft was already there, but left as soon as the Capitol craft showed up. I'm going to assume Haymitch was on it, because he's not here. The Capitol hovercraft picked up Johanna, Enobaria, and you. I assume that while this was occurring, Peacekeepers were sent to capture associates of the victors. Annie is here, as am I and countless others."

Katniss sat in stunned silence for a while, trying to take it all in. She was in a Capitol prison. Peeta was safe with Haymitch. Effie was here because of her. The Rebellion had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you hurt?" She asked after her brain resumed working.

"I'm fine," Effie replied a little too quickly.

"What did they do to you?" Effie looked away. "Effie, what. Did. They. Do?"

"They beat me," she whispered. "I was stunned when the broadcast cut out. Peacekeepers, I don't even know how many, broke into my apartment. I tried to run, but two grabbed me, and a third hit me with the butt of his gun. It knocked me unconscious, and I woke up in here. They brought you in not long after."

"Have they been back?"

"No, not yet."

Terrified as their situation sunk in fully, Katniss wrapped her arms around Effie's waist. The older woman wrapped her arms around her shoulders, her upper body instinctively curling over to protect the girl. They sat for several moments just holding one another. The moment was broken by the cell door sliding open. Guards stormed in and ripped the two apart, gathering Katniss in a strong hold and throwing Effie into a wall.

"Effie! Katniss screamed as she saw the older woman crumple to the floor. "Let me go!" She snarled at the guards holding her. The last thing she saw before being dragged away was the other two guards advancing on her escort. "Don't touch her! Don't-" she screamed before a hard punch knocked her out.

Katniss woke up strapped to a table, only a solitary light allowing her to see. She felt blood trickling down her chin and realized her lip had been split.

"Ah, Ms. Everdeen, so glad you could join us," President Snow's voice floated down.

"What do you want?" she snapped, figuring the only thing worse than being captured was being killed.

"Now, Ms. Everdeen, I thought we agreed not to lie to each other. That being said, what do you know about the Rebellion? About the arena going up in flames?"

"Nothing. I don't know anything."

She screamed as electricity flooded her system.

"We both know that's not true. What were you told?" Snow asked, his voice growing harder.

"Nothing!"

Electricity again raced through her body, and she screamed, convinced she was going to die.

"I'll ask one final time-what do you know about the Rebellion?"

Katniss didn't answer, the pain coursing through her body preventing her from talking. President Snow perceived her silence as an answer, and motioned for the switch to be flipped. The girl's screams bounced off the walls, but he made no move to shut off the electricity. Katniss screamed until she was hoarse, and even then she tried to make noise. She couldn't see when the electricity was finally shut off, but she could sense someone in front of her. The smell of roses told her it was Snow.

"I had hoped you would cooperate," he said, "but I suppose I was wrong. Perhaps your former escort will be of help." Anger surged through her veins at his threat. She'd be damned before she let him touch Effie. Hoping her aim was true, she spat at him. From his angry shout she knew she had at least hit him.

"Take her away!" he snapped, and Katniss felt the straps fall away.

The guards carried her back to her cell and deposited her on the floor. She could hear scuffling from the corner, and assumed it was Effie.

"Katniss! Katniss, are you all right?! What did they do to you?!"

"Effie, I can't...come closer." She swallowed, her throat still hurting from screaming. She felt the woman grasp her hand. "I can't see. They shocked me after I refused to tell them anything."

"Oh God, you can't see at all?!"

"It's coming back slowly. At least now I can see grays instead of just black."

Effie pulled the girl onto her lap and held her, tears slipping down her cheeks. It wasn't fair! Katniss was a victor, she had been promised disqualification from the Games! She shouldn't be in a Capitol prison. She should be in the penthouse mentoring or at home in Twelve. She had already gone through hell once, she didn't deserve this.

Her tears dripped onto the girl's forehead. By now, colors were beginning to return to her, and she could make out Effie's torn pink dress and her blonde hair. She could also see blood. She reached up and caressed the woman's cheek, hoping to calm her and find the injury. Effie sobbed at her touch.

"Effie, look at me," Katniss said softly. Blue eyes locked onto gray. "Where does it hurt?"

Still sobbing, the woman reached up and touched the back of her head. Katniss sat up, ignoring the pain, and checked the spot. There was a large gash across the back of her head, the area still oozing blood. Wincing, she reached down and ripped a strip off the hem of her tank top. She dabbed at the cut gently, making sure all the blood was wiped away.

"That really should have stitches, but..." she trailed, gesturing to their surroundings.

"It's...that's fine, thank you," Effie managed, her tears slowing.

Pain rolling through her body in waves, Katniss lay back down on the older woman's lap. Effie stroked her hair, and Katniss felt herself drifting off...


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss woke later on to the clanging of metal. She opened her eyes, her sight landing on the bowl just inside the door. She began to get up, only to be stopped by what she realized were a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She looked over her shoulder, and there was Effie. At some point she had spooned up behind the girl, her head tucked against her neck. Or it had been, until Katniss had moved.

Gently, she removed herself from the woman's arms and went to inspect the contents of the bowl. It was half-filled with an unrecognizable substance, and to the side there was a stale piece of bread. She was about to choke it down when she realized something vital-there was only one bowl and not enough food to split. She glanced over her shoulder at Effie, and then back down at the bowl. She couldn't let the woman starve, and she was used to hunger pains from the Games and from the Seam.

She carried the bowl over to Effie and sat it down beside her quietly. The older woman was shivering in her sleep, and Katniss realized the cell must be cold. It didn't bother her as she had just come out of the Games and routinely faced harsh winters in Twelve, but Effie wasn't used to such weather. She bit her lip, unsure if she should wake her or let her sleep. She decided upon the former, since she wasn't sure when the guards would return for the bowl.

"Effie, Effie, wake up. You have to eat."

The older woman woke up slowly, her eyes unfocused until she got a good look at Katniss' face. She took the bowl with murmured thanks, eating its contents with a grimace. Katniss sat and waited patiently until she was finished, then replaced the bowl by the door. Effie had lain back down, curling into herself and shivering. Without a word, the girl laid behind her, pulling her flush against her.

Effie gasped at the sensation, heat beginning to seep back into her body for the first time in days. She pushed herself further back against the welcoming body, surprising herself by enjoying the feeling of soft breasts against her back.

"Feel better?" Katniss asked.

"Much, thank you."

Katniss, much to her surprise, felt a thrill of pleasure at those words, and at holding the older woman. She had to admit, without the Capitol embellishments, Effie was quite beautiful. She blinked, startled to have such a thought. Effie was a friend, nothing more...wasn't she? She grit her teeth as she recognized the feeling beginning to pool in her stomach.

It was the same feeling she had whenever she thought about Peeta or Gale, only stronger. She began to remember all her interactions with her former escort. Looking back, she saw all the lingering looks, all the times she had unconsciously looked Effie over. Remembered all the heated arguments and the forgiveness freely given afterward. Now she recognized that under all the frustration and anger there had also been what could be described as lust.

It would certainly explain why she was so protective of a woman she used to fight over everything with. Jeez, putting it that way made them sound like an old married couple. At that thought, her imagination provided pictures of what it would be like to be married to Effie. She found herself smiling at the thought, but promptly pushed it away. There was no way they could have a relationship, especially since they were in a Capitol prison. Besides, her feelings were probably one-sided.

Unaware of the girl's thoughts, Effie was also trying to dissect her feelings. She had known from a young age that she liked both men and women, and had dated quite a few of each. Though, as she got older, she found herself more interested in women. And she had always cared for Katniss, but she hadn't realized how deep those feelings went until quite recently. And never before had she felt so thrilled at the feel of a woman's chest.

Of course, she had felt them before, but never had she expected to have feelings for Katniss. Not the girl who she coached and protected. That was what had her surprised. It was preposterous anyhow. Her feelings were probably one-sided and even if they weren't, they couldn't have a relationship, they were in prison.

The two women lay curled together the remainder of the night, lost in their own thoughts, neither willing to admit to the other what they were feeling.


	4. Chapter 4

They came for Effie the next morning. Katniss, who had never fallen asleep, tightened her grip on Effie's waist. She wasn't about to let them take her without a fight. She was standing before the door opened, legs bent into a crouch. Effie, who wasn't yet fully awake, was confused and scared.

"Katniss, what's happening?"

The guards opened the door, causing Effie to gasp and cower down. Katniss stood in front of her, using her body as a shield. The men chuckled, clearly amused. The girl's eyes darted around, forming a strategy. There were three of them and one of her.

Her eyes narrowed. She had faced worse odds.

"You're not going to take her," she growled.

"Stand aside, girl. You'll get your turn later," one of the men said.

"I _said_, you're not taking her."

Apparently fed up with her, one man moved forward. She was on top of him before he realized she had moved. Biting, clawing, kicking, she was like a wild animal. He put up a good fight too, landing several punches, and she was fairly sure a few of her ribs were broken. Finally, another guard came to pull her off.

He succeeded, but not before Katniss managed to break the man's neck. He fell, eyes wide open, and all movement stilled. Taking advantage of this, she started in on the guard who was restraining her. His partner, wiser now that their friend was dead, hit her with his gun. She yelped, but kept fighting, determined to keep the older woman safe.

Effie herself was curled into a corner, watching everything happen. The eyes of the dead guard stared at her, and she felt as if she were going to be sick. She gasped as one of the remaining men hit Katniss with his gun, yet she still kept fighting. She saw the man go in for another strike, this time connecting with her jaw and successfully knocking her to the floor. Not giving a thought to her own safety, she rushed to the fallen girl.

"Katniss! Katniss, are you all right?"

"Effie, get back," Katniss mumbled.

"No, you're hurt!"

"I'll be fine, just move," the girl said, caressing the woman's cheek tenderly.

Effie leaned into the loving touch, relishing the comfort. The remaining guards watched with interest. They could tell that there was something more to the interaction, and filed it away to tell President Snow. They then moved in to get Effie.

Katniss saw the movement over the top of Effie's head, and desperately tried to push herself up. Too weak from pain, she simply collapsed. The older woman's eyes swam with worry, and she gently brushed some hair out of the girl's face. Her hand came away with blood. She gasped, and tried to get a closer look, but felt a hand on her shoulder.

Both of her hands were forced behind her back and handcuffed. One guard led her away and the other retrieved the body of their friend. Katniss was trying to get up to free the older woman. The man who had retrieved the body noticed her frantic movements and sent a hard kick into the side of her head. Just before the darkness claimed her, she locked eyes with the older woman, and Effie sent her a reassuring smile.

* * *

><p>The men dragged her into a room with only a single chair. They shoved her into it and restrained her wrists.<p>

"Sit tight, the President will be with you shortly."

She wiggled experimentally, but her bonds were too tight. Defeated, she slumped against the back of her chair. It wasn't long until the President and another man entered. She straightened her spine and glared.

"Good morning, Ms. Trinket. We just want to ask you a few questions." The unknown man moved to stand beside her, and she noticed the glint of a knife. Her eyes widened in terror and the man smirked. "Ms. Trinket, what do you know about the arena?"

"It was designed specifically for the Quarter Quell and will never be used again."

She screamed as a small cut was opened on her arm.

"Very good, but we're not interested in facts." Snow leaned in close to her face and it was all she could do not to gag at the smell of blood and roses. "Why did Katniss Everdeen bring down the arena?"

"I don't know!"

Another cut was made.

"Oh, but I believe you do. Why don't you tell us, hmm? Then you can go home and we'll forget this ever happened. Doesn't that sound nice?"

She knew he was lying. He would have her killed before he'd let her go free.

"I don't know anything!"

Snow's pleasant expression disappeared and he stepped back.

"Very well then. You brought this on yourself."

Cuts and gashes appeared on her skin so fast that she couldn't determine how many there were. She could feel the blood running down her body, as well as the tears streaking down her face. She was whimpering quietly, trying to imagine herself anyplace else.

"Now Ms. Trinket, are you going to tell us anything? Or do we have to convert to more drastic measures?"

"How can I tell you something I don't know?!" she screamed.

Snow snapped his fingers and he and the man stepped out of the room. As soon as the door closed, she heard a voice.

"Effie! Effie, help!" Katniss screamed.

The woman's head whipped back and forth, searching for the girl.

"Katniss!" she screamed.

This only caused the girl's screams to become more pain filled. Fresh tears streamed down her cheeks as she searched for the source of the noise. Her wrists were raw and bleeding from her frantic movements, still she kept looking. Katniss' screams kept coming, for how long Effie wasn't sure, each more pained than the last. She had finally given up searching and instead was sobbing into her chest.

"Katniss," she whispered in anguish.

All of a sudden the screaming stopped. President Snow re-entered, looking quite pleased about something. And indeed, he was pleased to discover the two guards were correct about the women's attachment to one another. With a great deal of effort, Effie lifted her head to look at him.

"What have you done to her?!" she snarled.

"Now, now Ms. Trinket, manners. We haven't done a thing to Ms. Everdeen. She's still in your cell awaiting your return."

Effie's eyes widened as she realized what had just occurred.

"Jabberjays," she whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, quite useful and intelligent creatures, aren't they? Let this be a lesson to you, Ms. Trinket. We will get your information one way or another. And I'd hate to have to involve Ms. Everdeen," he said with mock sincerity.

"Don't you touch her!" Effie screamed.

"You don't make the rules, Ms. Trinket. Take her away."

She was unstrapped and handcuffed immediately, though she'd lost the will to fight. She couldn't bear the thought of something happening to Katniss. She vaguely noticed she was being marched back to her cell. She only hoped Katniss was waiting and unharmed as Snow had said.


	5. Chapter 5

Katniss had woken not long after they had taken Effie. She paced her cell, desperate to help the woman yet unable to get to her. She wasn't sure how long it had been when the screaming started. She could hear Effie calling for her, could tell she was in pain. She began clawing and banging at the door, frantic to get it open.

Unbeknownst to her, a small camera was recording her reaction and streaming the video directly to Snow. He grinned as an idea popped into his mind. Why not use them as weapons against each other? If they were foolish enough to show their love, he would be smart enough to use it against them.

Katniss, after bloodying her hands, sank onto the floor sobbing. It sounded like they were killing her, and for all she knew they were. Time was beyond her grasp as she cried, surrounded by the screams of the woman she loved. She had spent the night puzzling out her feelings, and by the time the guards came for Effie she had realized she loved her. And if she was correct, the feeling had been there for a while, buried under more consuming emotions such as fear, anger, and perhaps even jealously.

Without warning, the screaming stopped. She lifted her head, a spark of hope lighting in her heart. The silence meant one of two things. One, they decided to leave Effie alone for the time being. Two, they had killed her.

She didn't think they would kill her so soon, especially since they thought she knew something. She heard footsteps in the hall and scrambled away from the door. It opened, and Effie was pushed through. She was covered with blood and her face was streaked with tears. Katniss went to her as soon as the door closed, and kissed her.

Not on top of the head or on the cheek, but on the mouth. She had decided that Effie deserved to know her feelings before they died. Shocked at the sudden kiss, Effie didn't respond for a few seconds. But when it occurred to her that Katniss was actually kissing her, she responded passionately. They each put their feelings into the kiss, and as a result realized how much one loved the other.

Breaking the kiss, they rested their foreheads together. Gray eyes gazed into blue, and it felt as though they had come home.

"I didn't know you felt that way," Effie whispered, the first to break the silence.

"I didn't know you did either," Katniss replied. "Come on, let me look at those cuts."

She examined the cuts carefully, wiping away blood when she could. Effie winced, some of them still bleeding. She was still slightly rattled from the jabberjays, but her fear took a backseat to the joy she was now experiencing. When Katniss was satisfied that most of the cuts wouldn't scar too badly, she allowed the older woman to check her hands and ribs.

"What did you do to your hands?" Effie asked as she gently cleaned away the dried blood.

"I could hear you screaming. I tried to break down the door to get to you, but obviously that didn't work."

Effie stopped what she was doing to look the girl in the eyes.

"You did this to your hands trying to help me? Why would you do that?"

"I thought we were on the same page after the kiss, Effie. Obviously I was wrong," Katniss said, hurt.

Perhaps what she had seen in the older woman's eyes wasn't love, but lust or a form of gratitude. She jerked her hands away and spun around, angry and hurt that Effie didn't feel the same way. She gasped as her ribs protested, obviously more damaged than she thought. Her arm wrapped around her waist and she doubled over.

"Katniss! What's wrong?"

"Ribs," she grit out through her pain.

"Here, here, lie down. That's it, slowly," the older woman coaxed as she helped Katniss lie down. "And Katniss, you weren't wrong. I do feel the same way. I'm just not used to having someone care for me so deeply that they put themselves in harms way for my wellbeing. Now," she pulled the girl's tank top up, "where does it hurt?"

Blushing deeply, both from embarrassment and shame, she guided the older woman's hands to the source of her pain. Bruising was already apparent, her side marred with ugly dark black and blue spots. The older woman gently pressed and fingered the area that was bruised, apologizing profusely when the girl yelped or winced. She felt her stomach churn when she found the break, the bone sitting slightly higher on one side. All in all, there were two cracks and a break.

Katniss hissed in pain as Effie pulled her tank top down. She hadn't noticed the pain earlier in the morning while she was so panicked, but it was extremely evident now that she was still.

"You know," Katniss quipped, "somehow when I pictured the first time you saw me with my shirt off it was always more romantic."

Effie couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's attempt at a joke. She ran a hand through her hair, smiling lovingly. The girl grasped her hand as it left her hair, pressing a kiss to the back of it. As they sat, or in Katniss' case lay there, they both had the same thought:

Maybe this could work.


End file.
